


Pumpkins

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike brings Prowl up to date on a local tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

The tactician pinned the young Human with a stern look after he took in the sight of dozens of orange squash sitting on the floor of the rec room. “And what, exactly, are we supposed to do with these?”

Spike grinned at him. “They’re pumpkins, Prowl. We’re going to make jack-o-lanterns out of them.”

Prowl searched his processor for the information. Spike seemed to think he should know exactly what these “jack-o-lanterns” were, but he couldn’t find the relevant data in his memory banks.

Carefully, he took the bait. “What are jack-o-lanterns?”

The Human’s grin grew. “They’re a Halloween tradition. Here, sit down and I’ll show you.”

Prowl sat. “Halloween?”

Spike laughed. “Man. Some boyfriend Jazz is. Hasn’t he told you anything about Earth holidays?”  



End file.
